The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. In particular, the invention pertains to a technology effective when applied to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including connecting a copper wire with the surface of a pad electrode via a conductive layer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-187073 (Patent Document 1) disclose a technology of forming a plating film on a pad electrode made of an Al—Cu alloy film, connecting a copper wire to the plating film, and thereby electrically connecting the pad electrode with the copper wire. The plating film is comprised of an OPM film OP1 as a lower layer and an OPM film OP2 as an upper layer. As the OPM film OP1, disclosed is an Ni film, a Ti film, a Cr film, or the like and as the OPM film OP2, disclosed is a Pd film, an Au film, or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-311316 (Patent Document 2) relates to a technology of mounting a semiconductor chip on a ceramic substrate having thereon a metallization layer made of a refractory metal and connecting the semiconductor chip with the metallization layer via a wire. This document discloses a technology of interposing a diffusion prevention plating layer between a nickel plating layer and a gold plating layer formed on the metallization layer and thereby improving the connection strength of the wire.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-187073    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-311316